The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for removing occluding materials from body lumens. More particularly, the present invention relates to the construction and use of atherectomy catheters for excising atheroma and other materials from blood vessels.
Cardiovascular disease frequently arises from the accumulation of atheromatous material on the inner walls of vascular lumens, particularly arterial lumens of the coronary and other vasculature, resulting in a condition known as atherosclerosis. Atherosclerosis occurs naturally as a result of aging, but may also be aggravated by factors such as diet, hypertension, heredity, vascular injury, and the like. Atheromatous and other vascular deposits restrict blood flow and can cause ischemia which, in acute cases, can result in myocardial infarction. Atheromatous deposits can have widely varying properties, with some deposits being relatively soft and others being fibrous and/or calcified. In the latter case, the deposits are frequently referred to as plaque.
Atherosclerosis can be treated in a variety of ways, including drugs, bypass surgery, and a variety of catheter-based approaches which rely on intravascular widening or removal of the atheromatous or other material occluding a blood vessel. Of particular interest to the present invention, a variety of methods for cutting or dislodging material and removing such material from the blood vessel have been proposed, generally being referred to as atherectomy procedures. Atherectomy catheters intended to excise material from the blood vessel lumen generally employ a rotatable and/or axially translatable cutting blade which can be advanced into or past the occlusive material in order to cut and separate such material from the blood vessel lumen. In particular, side-cutting atherectomy catheters generally employ a housing having an aperture on one side, a blade which is rotated or translated by the aperture, and a balloon or other deflecting structure to urge the aperture against the material to be removed.
Although atherectomy catheters have proven to be very successful in treating many types of atherosclerosis, some catheter designs suffer from certain limitations. For example, many side-cutting atherectomy catheters have difficulty in capturing occluding material in the cutting aperture. To facilitate material capture, the cutting aperture is frequently elongated. Although improving material capture, such lengthening makes it more difficult to introduce the distal end of the catheter through torturous regions of the vasculature. Additionally, it is often difficult for conventional atherectomy cutters to apply the requisite pressure to cut off the targeted material. When higher pressures are applied, damage to the artery (barotrauma) can occur. High pressures can also compress plaque, subsequently reducing the cutter's ability to capture the occlusive material. This decreases the effectiveness of these cutters and limits the cutter and catheter designs.
For these reasons, it is desired to provide atherectomy catheters which can access small, tortuous regions of the vasculature and which can remove atheromatous and other occluding materials from within blood vessels in a controlled fashion with minimum risk of injuring the blood vessel wall. In particular, it is desired to provide atherectomy catheters which can facilitate capturing of occlusive material. It would also be particularly desirable to decrease the amount of force required to cut off occlusive material from the body. At least some of these objectives will be met by the catheter and method of the present invention described hereinafter and in the claims.